xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Febronia
Febronia, also known as Feb, is introduced as a mysterious ghost or spirit. Febronia is no longer "alive", having been killed at her church on Miltia during the Miltian Conflict 14 years ago after being beaten to death with a metal rod, gored and eaten alive. However, her spirit and likeness return several times, due to being an existence of the Imaginary Number Domain of the Lower Domain who can only contact reality for a short period of time. Personality According to Enneagram personality analysis, Febronia is classified as a Type 1 (rational, judgmental, decisive, self-righteous.) Type 1s are people of pure ideals. Everything is tight and efficient, and they also suppress excessive surface emotion, so they appear to lack basic human kindness. Rationality, logic, conscientiousness, truth and righteousness, are among the values they espouse, together with their desire for reformation. This soundness is occasionally an excellent characteristic of a Type 1. Type 1s are unhealthy, when they let their self-righteousness become a fundamental truth and principle that they run with. They adopt a stubborn attitude towards other people, as well as punishing them for their conduct, and this urge is inconsistent with the speech and conduct they repeat. Febronia was a Realian, and it's possibly the case that her emotions were suppressed to begin with. Background Febronia was a U-TIC Organization Realian owned by the Uzuki family and Shion Uzuki's nanny who helped raise her because her mother was hospitalized in a coma and her father was busy working for U-TIC. Designed by Joachim Mizrahi, she is a special transgenic prototype Realian that has human organs as well as synthetic organs and can survive several hours without her organs intact; being half-human makes her a very valuable and unique prototype. Febronia's actual purpose was for experiment links between the Vessels of Anima and the Zohar. Febronia was able to link with U-DO. Because it could be confirmed by various test subjects that a human consciousness makes contact with U-DO through the Zohar, a plan was devised to use a Transgenic Type Realian which is close to being a human: Febronia. To put it simply, Febronia's purpose was to control the Zohar in order to contact U-DO, and U-TIC hoped they could control the galaxy with the Zohar's/U-DO's power. Febronia has two cloned sisters, Cecily and Cathe, who were part of a machine keeping the Zohar in power deep within the walls of Labyrinthos on Old Miltia. Another Realian was also made using Febronia's data, Almadel. Febronia took care of an abandoned Ormus church in the surburbs of Dasgupta, Miltia, because she wanted peace for both humans and Realians. Febronia, who apparently believes in the power of prayer, prays for human and Realian peace and a day when humans and Realians can happily co-exist together and finally understand each other. Shion frequently attended this church and once prayed with Febronia. Febronia taught Shion how to grow flowers and gave her seeds. Miltian Conflict Febronia is also related to the past of former Lieutenant and current Testament Luis Virgil. When she first encountered Virgil, he had been near death after being attacked by a group of Combat Realians which were ordered to attack Federation personnel. As an act of selflessness, Febronia gave up part of her organs to help keep Virgil alive. After recovering herself, Febronia treated his injuries and also provided food and shelter for him. For a brief while after that, Febronia and Virgil rendezvoused frequently, nurturing the love between them. Death During the Miltian Conflict, on the night of the Third Descent Operation, Febronia's church was attacked and defiled by a rogue group of Combat Realians that young Shion had been trying to escape from, as they were driven berserk by the Song of Nephilim. Febronia bravely confronted the attackers and was savagely beaten with a metal rod in an attempt to serve as a distraction while Virgil and Shion were fleeing for safety. Febronia was finally killed in front of both Virgil and Shion after being stabbed through her heart by one of the rogue Realians. Her last words being for the two to "run" right before the Realians began to consume her flesh. After her death, Virgil was distraught and began to attack the Realians to carry her bloody corpse to safety. This event may have been a significant contributor to Virgil's DME addiction as well as his bigotry towards Realians. Her death also haunted both Virgil and Shion for years; in Virgil's case, as a way of coping with the pain and grief, he convinced himself that he never loved Febronia. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht Febronia plays an important role in allowing Shion to confront her haunted past in Episode I. She is first seen during Virgil's death in a brief flashback. She then appears in a church in KOS-MOS Encephalon, likely praying for peace. Febronia, along with Nephilim Verum, forces Shion to confront her past which takes the form of a Gnosis called Tiamat. In a field, Febronia asks Shion to "release" her sisters, Cecily and Cathe, for the future of the Realians. Febronia's sisters were originally portrayed during the KOS-MOS Encephalon dive as young children playing around a tree near Febronia's church. Febronia clearly mentioned that this concept of Cecily and Cathe was an illusion. Febronia ordered Shion to go to Old Miltia. Xenosaga: The Animation Febronia is absent from Xenosaga: The Animation, except for two one-second cameos. The first occurs when Virgil looks at MOMO Mizrahi, who is also a Realian with amber eyes. Another occurs when Virgil dies during the Gnosis attack on the Kukai Foundation. When Virgil dies, killed by KOS-MOS misfiring her X-BUSTER, he happily smiles when he sees a vision of Febronia embracing him. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse In Episode II, while Shion is in a slumber, she dreams of being in a facility containing the Zohar. Febronia's spirit lures Shion to Old Miltia in order to "save" Cecily and Cathe.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DECPwgIv-IY Febronia intentionally keeps the full depth of what she means from Shion for Shion's sake. In Labyrinthos on Miltia, Shion enters the facility she saw in her dream, and sees Cecily and Cathe's maimed bodies. When Shion realizes what Febronia meant (saving them through death), she becomes horrified and attempts to stop Cecily and Cathe from being killed by KOS-MOS. However, Febronia's spirit appears to Shion and asks her to set them free. Shion reluctantly lets KOS-MOS kill them. Her role here was key to the defeat of the Pope, Patriach Sergius XVII; without her, Shion and her allies would not have reached Miltia, and ultimately, Proto Ω would have been unleashed on the galaxy. However, Shion becomes emotionally distraught by Cecily and Cathe's deaths. Jins finds her on the Elsa, crying alone. When he talks to her about transferring spaceships, Shion screams at him to get out and leave her alone. Shion has a breakdown full of anger and sadness, and becomes angry at the world for being thrown into another situation where she's forced to watch someone die. Jin attempts to comfort her by telling her Febronia probably loved Shion just as much as she did her real sisters, Cecily and Cathe. He describes her as, "Another sister bound by the chains of her past." At first, Shion misses what he meant and asks, "Another... sister... who?" Jin tells Shion that "sister" is her, and Febronia gave her such a painful role because Febronia believed in her. Jin also tells Shion that the world is full of pain, and she can either learn to accept it, or withdraw from it and become a recluse. However, he also tells Shion that regardless of the choice she makes, she won't be alone. With a faint sense of resolve, Shion leaves the room for him. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra In Shion's subconscious, the events before the Miltian Conflict repeat; her saving Virgil, donating her organs, etc. After Shion is kidnapped and interrogated by U-TIC, Febronia runs to the Elsa and notifies the crew that Shion is being held prisoner in Labyrinthos, and that Margulis plans to get information from Shion by force. During the Third Descent Operation, her church was attacked by a rogue group of Combat Realians that young Shion had been trying to escape from. Febronia bravely confronted the attackers and was savagely beaten with a metal rod in an attempt to serve as a distraction while Virgil and Shion were fleeing for safety. Febronia was finally killed in front of both Virgil and Shion after being stabbed through her heart by one of the rogue Realians. Her last words being for the two to "run" right before the Realians began to consume her flesh. The real Shion enters the church and sees Febronia dead on the floor. Enraged, Shion kills the Realians. When Virgil attacks Shion again and is defeated, they argue again, but then Febronia's spirit appeared and she too tried to reason with him. At first he was unable to face her, thinking that she could not forgive him, but when she told him she still loved him, even now when as a Testament, he gave in. With the help of Febronia he renounced Wilhelm's influence and his Testament-hood and the two disappeared into the "afterlife" (or whatever it is - possibly the Collective Unconscious) together, both of them finally complete. Before fading completely, Shion asked Febronia what she should do with her life now, and Febronia answered, "Don't worry. Keep carrying on. Just carry out what you believe in your heart. Have faith. Believe in yourself. Open your heart because she's right beside you." Etymology Febronia is of Latin origin. The name is of the meaning 'sacrifice of atonement'. Febronia may be a reference to Febronia of Nisibis. She suffered persecution under Diocletian, who offered her freedom if she renounced her faith and married his nephew, Lysimachus, who had been leaning towards conversion to Christianity. Febronia refused and was tortured, suffered mutilation and death. Lysimachus, witnessing her suffering, converted. Themes * Ormus * U-DO ~ Febronia * Febronia * Febronia #2 Quotes * "I came to take care of this church because I longed for a place where Realians could find peace." * "Shion, set them free from this cage. Please, I want you to lift the curse that mankind has placed upon them." * "Please, Shion, save Cecily and Cathe." * "Shion, set my... sisters free. Shion... You've always been this way. Such a kind child..." * "We do not reject this world. We just want to believe in a new order that can be born from discord. We just want to believe that a single thought can change the entire world and shape the future." * "Anything can come true, if you wish for it to. Didn't our relationship... prove that, Luis?" * "I know, you have suffered. My death tied your consciousness to this place. But I want to help you, Luis. I want to free you from this cursed place forever!" * "Luis... Although my body is dead, I am still here with you. I am right beside you. There's no reason for you to suffer." * "Shion, I know it may be painful for you. But the time has come now for you to decide that for yourself. Don't worry. Keep carrying on. Just carry out what you believe in your heart. Have faith. Believe in yourself. Open your heart because she's right beside you." * "Thank you, Shion." Trivia * Kevin Winnicot used data taken from Febronia to create the 27-Series Asura. * In Episode I, Febronia is seen being eaten by 27-Series Asuras. However, in Episode III, it is shown that she was killed and eaten by standard Combat Realians. The reason for this discrepancy is unknown. * Although Virgil, who had become a Testament, and Febronia were both imaginary domain existences, the two of them were unable to come into contact. In the imaginary number domain, unless each side wishes, contact cannot be made. Whatever way Febronia may try to speak to him, if Virgil refuses, it cannot be established. But as Virgil was enticing Shion to return to Kevin, Febronia reunited with him. This is quite simply because Virgil's heart allowed it. Virgil said, "I accept Eternal Recurrence precisely because I accept everything." Febronia replied, "We don't deny those things either; we simply want to believe the possibility of the future that is born from disorder," And then, Virgil, who had spouted words condemning Febronia who had died, leaving him behind -- he, who wasn't able to save her -- was gently embraced by Febronia. "I want to free you from that curse," she said. And then, Virgil knew -- his own true wish. To accept everything, together with Febronia, and affirm the past with true meaning. Gallery Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht Febronia-sketch.jpg|Concept art. FebDS.png|Febronia in Xenosaga DS. FebroniaAttacked.png|Febronia screams in horror as she dies. FebroniaEaten.gif|Febronia being eaten and gored alive. FebVision.png|Febronia appears to Virgil when he dies. FebChu1.png|Febronia's spirit praying in the Encephalon church. FebChu2.png|Febronia's spirit welcomes Shion and her group into her church. Feb1.png|Febronia's spirit smiles at Shion. Paradise.gif|An illusion of Febronia watching her sisters in their imaginary paradise. Tree.png|An illusion of Febronia watching her sisters in their imaginary paradise. Xenosaga: The Animation FebSmile.png|MOMO/Febronia smiles at Virgil. Febronia anime.png|Febronia appears to Virgil at his death. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse FebVision.gif|Febronia's spirit appears to Shion in a vision. Free.png|Febronia's spirit tells Shion to free her sisters from the evil Pope. Free2.png|Febronia's spirit tells Shion to free her sisters from the evil Pope. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra FebArt.png|Portrait. 061Febronia.png|Febronia. FebOhNo.png|Febronia meets an injured Luis Virgil. FebMatter.png|"Oh, Shion! What's the matter?" FebDeath1.png|A Combat Realian beats Febronia's head with a rod. Feb2.png|Febronia stabbed through the back. FebEat.png|Realians eating Febronia's flesh. FebCorpse.png|Febronia's bloody corpse after her death. 310.png|Febronia's spirit hugs Virgil. Leave.gif|Febronia's spirit leaves with Virgil by her side as he carries her dead body. VirgilFebTouch.png|Virgil and Febronia by Kunihiko Tanaka. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Female characters Category:Realians Category:Deceased Category:U-TIC members